prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Christian (AFL game)/Quotes
List of by Christian in PS4 Story of World: Flowers Bloom with You and its remake for 3DS as well as iPad titled Story of World II: A Flowery Life. 'General' *'Introduction Line': "Hey, who are you?! I haven't seen you before. What's wrong? Do you need to see my brother? Oh, you're the new idol. I'm Christian, nice to meet you. What? I look worried? Well, aren't you observant? Well, I should tell you... My brother, Holger, is away for his research right now. If you want to buy blueprints, just visit my shop! There's only so much I can do for you without him. Hmm... Goodbye!" *'Morning': "Morning, ! You look sleepy!" *'Afternoon': "Sometimes the other children with me around Privaria." *'Evening': "What do you wanna do? Hmm..." *'Night': "Oh... ... *yawn*... I'm sleepy." 'Gift Preferences' Younger Child *'Favorite': "Blue Magic Flower! This is neat! Thank you very much." *'Loved': "I love this! Are you giving it to me? Yeah, thanks!" *'Liked': "Oh, this is terrific. Are you giving this to me? Thank you!" *'Disliked': "Is this a joke, ? This stinks!" *'Hated': "I don't want this! I'll throw it away later." Older Child *'Favorite': "Caramel Pudding... Is it for me? Thank you very much." *'Loved': "Hey, that's nice. Is this for me? Thank you!" *'Liked': "What's this? Are you giving it to me? Thanks." *'Disliked': "I don't need this bad thing! I'm tossing it in the trash." *'Hated': "You're horrible! I'm telling brodie on you!" 'Marriage Lines' Player is Married to Holger *'Before the Wedding Day': "So are you getting married with my brother? Being a parent comes with lot of responsibility. Good luck." *'Expecting a Child': "I heard you're expecting a child! I will be tough, but don't give up." *'After Baby's Birth': "A baby is born? Congratulations! I want to play with the baby. ♫" *'First Child is Grown': "What is good at? What path will they take?" *'Second Child is Grown': "Grown up already? Sooner or later, the child will be more attracted to you." *'Walking Together': "Oh! You're walking for stroll. ♫ How nice." Player is Not Married to Holger *'Before the Wedding Day': "How nice. The newlyweds are beaming. ♫" *'Expecting a Child': "You're having a baby! Congratulations! I wish you the best!" *'After Baby's Birth': "Congratulations on the baby." *'First Child is Grown': " is looking older." *'Second Child is Grown': " has gotten quite big. I bet they could start reading." *'Walking Together': "Oh, you're taking a walk together! How nice. ♪" About Holger and Kyra *'Before the Wedding Day': "My brother and his girlfriend will get married. Hooray!" *'After Jessica's Birth': "Jessica needs milk at night too, don't they? Sounds like a lot of trouble." *'Jessica is Grown': "Jessica has grown so much. I was little not too long ago as well. Children grow up so fast." 'Other Lines' *'Win a Contest': "Not bad, ! You didn't let me down!" *'Talk to much': "If you've got some time, let's play together." Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You Quotes